


Vow

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Sunday morning gets turned into something much more. Future!Klaine (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 22: Vow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed work, so please notify me of any mistakes I've made! Thank you in advance.

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling in their bed, enjoying a lazy morning, since it was Monday and neither had a show that night. Blaine was running his fingers up and down Kurt's bicep, feeling the occasional goosebumps his movements created. When Kurt burrowed his face deeper in his chest, and let out a contented sigh, Blaine decided to ask what had been bothering him for quite a while now.

"Hey, love?" he inquired, stopping his ministrations.

Kurt made an inquisitive noise as an answer.

"Do you... well. Okay. I mean, would you..." he trailed off, unable to find the appropriate words.

Kurt moved and suddenly his face was right in front of his own, causing him to go a bit cross-eyed. Kurt back away a fraction and when his face focused, Blaine could see his furrowed eyebrows.

"What is it, honey?" he asked, his voice a tad hoarse from the lack of usage.

"Have you ever thought about us renewing our vows? I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved our wedding, even though it was completely sprung on us that day. I don't regret it, I never will, I'm just saying that... we didn't have the wedding we wanted to. We got the marriage we wanted to, but the wedding itself wasn't what we had imagined, what we had planned. Or, almost planned anyway. So, have you ever thought about having a vow renewal ceremony? It could be just us, and maybe a couple of close friends, but I just... I don't know. I thought it'd be a good idea, nevermind, just- just forget about it." he ended his ramble quickly, and looked everywhere but Kurt's face.

"Blaine." Kurt said, and he reluctantly looked up, meeting his husband's eye's. Kurt was smiling at him, the fond smile he made every time Blaine had done something a bit stupid, but admittedly cute.

"Yes?" he asked, too quickly.

"Honey, I don't... really know what to say here. I do not, in any way, regret the wedding we had in that barn, but while I do appreciate it, I recognize the fact that it wasn't really, um. Us." Kurt said and Blaine nodded in agreement. "That said, I do not have any qualms about how we ended up together. And I'm not saying that _you_ do, I'm just saying that I don't need to have a vow renewal ceremony, because I know you'll keep all the vows you've made and I hope you know that I will forever keep my vows to you."

"I know that, I know, it's just." Blaine let out a mildly frustrated breath, but relaxed once Kurt smoothed a hand over his cheek and looked at him encouraginly. "I just wasn't sure if you were happy with the wedding we had. I don't want that memory to be a bad one, in any way, shape or form. And I just can't stand the thought of you not enjoyng our wedding day and it being over such a trivial thing as the place where the wedding was held, or the decor of the room in which it was held.

"And what I'm trying to say now, is that-that we can finally have the wedding we wanted to. Now that we're both seasoned Broadway performers, and we can afford to, I just thought I'd do this and leave you with a better memory of how we ended up together."

Kurt exhaled loudly, the sound almost harsh in the otherwise silent room.

"Alright, screw it. Let's do this thing. Right here, right now." Kurt announced and scrambled to his knees, tugging at Blaine until he did the same.

"Kurt! What-what are you doing?!" Blaine asked, eyes wide in alarm.

"We're having a vow renewal ceremony. Right here, right now." Kurt said, obviously determined.

After a few moments of Blaine looking at him dumbly, he deflated a bit. He grabbed Blaine's hands in his own and looked him in the eyes intensely.

"Blaine, _this_ , this is what I want. You, me, New York, and a pair of rings. Nothing else. This is the perfect wedding for me, Blaine. Please do this for me." he tightened his hold over Blaine's hands. Blaine nodded.

Kurt exhaled and let go of his hands. His fingers touched the wedding ring that lay on Blaine's fingers and Blaine could not hold in his gasp when he tried to take it off.

"Relax, this will only be a second." Kurt soothed, and then brought Blaine's hand up to his mouth, kissing the newly exposed skin lightly.

"May I?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded. He reluctantly took off Kurt's wedding ring as well, and enclosed it in his fist, his hold firm. Kurt took a deep breath and started talking

"I once promised you, a long, long time ago, that I would never say goodbye to you. It was something I couldn't bear the thought of, and that still stands. Unfortunately, there came a time when I _did_ say goodbye to you, but luckily for me, that time was brief.

"I remember once, in a random magazine I had picked up in a random waiting room, I read an article about relationships. And, in that article, it said that a marriage is basically a continuing cicle of falling in and out of love with the same person. While I don't fully understand the falling-out-of-love part, as it has never happened to me, I do understand the first part. I constantly find myself in love with another part of you, and each and every time a new aspect of your personality is revealed to me, I find myself falling in love with that as well.

"So, my love, I vow to you to keep on falling in love with you, and every single new bit of you, again and again, for all eternity. To quote what someone had once said to me, we will be together 'fearlessly and forever.' I love you, Blaine." Kurt concluded, and he gingerly lifted Blaine's hand up, putting the ring in his hand back in its rightfull place.

There were tears in his eyes, and he was clearly struggling and barely managing to keep them at bay.

Blaine, on the other hand, was not bothered by the tear-tracks on his cheeks, letting out a loud sniffle when Kurt was finished.

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. "I love you too." he whispered and sat back. He sniffed yet again, and started talking "Well, since you mentioned vows of the past, I think I'll join in on that. I happen to remember a young Blaine Anderson, not yet Anderson-Hummel, giving to his first boyfriend on their first Cristmas together as a couple a promise ring, and along with that ring, I distinctly remember him promising some things to his boyfriend as well." he said.

"Oh, did he now?" Kurt said, lips stretched in a teasing smile.

Blaine hummed affirmatively. "Yes he did, I distinctly remember it." he confirmed.

"And what promises did he make?" Kurt asked.

"Well, if my memory doesn't fail me, it was to, and I quote: 'Always love you, defend you, even if I know you're wrong, surprise you, always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing, bake you cookies at least twice a year... and to kiss you. Whenever and wherever we want.'. And, I have to say, Kurt, nothing has really changed that. And, I vow to you, nothing ever will." Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's fingers and opened his fist, which had remained firmly closed all this time, a subconcious move to protect the ring which represented the most precious thing he had. His husband's love.

He placed it on Kurt's finger. "I love you, Kurt. You are my everything, and I vow to you to keep on loving you until the end of time. You make me fearless, Kurt. _You_ add the 'fearlessly' to my 'forever'."

Both met in the middle for a wet kiss. When they broke apart, Kurt spoke up

"You forgot something." he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You also said you promised to make sure that I remember how 'perfectly imperfect' I am." Kurt said.

"Ah, yes. _That_. Well, I have another way of doing that." Blaine asnwered, glancing down at Kurt's lips, his gaze getting more lustful by the second.

"Really? And what does this 'other way' entail?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Blaine asked, arching his eyebrow in a very Kurt-like manner.

"Oh, I think a demostration is necessary." Kurt said.

Blaine pulled him forward for a kiss, its force knocking them off balnce, causing them to fall on the bed, on top of each other.

They didn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135714312040/vow for anyone interested.


End file.
